The Last Death Drop
by TheCuteOverlord
Summary: Dante Rodriguez was not ready for this, he had been dragged into a Drag show by his best friend and now some crazy person was killing all the contestants. He didn't sign up for this nor did he expect to crush on one of the agents sent to investigate the case. Life really liked to fuck with him. MaleOCxMorgan, yaoi, bxb, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Dante stared in disbelief at his best friend of thirteen years as she proudly held up a sign-up forum for a local amateur drag show. Sherri's perfectly manicured nails pinched the bright pink sheet between her long thin fingers. His black framed glasses slipped down his nose, slowly as if they were afraid to be caught like a child sneaking a cookie after they had been denied, as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You would be so perfect for this!" She all but purred out as she shoved the forum into Dante's limp hands.

"No, just no. I am never doing drag again, I did once it for Halloween. Never again." The words tumbled out from between Dante's lips before he even knew what he was saying, as soon as Sherri registered what had been said her face fell. A pout started to form on her purple painted lips and her once animated hands dropped limply to her sides. "Why not?" She whined earning a snicker from her boyfriend Nathan, a muscular asian boy that towered above nearly everyone. He sat across from Dante sipping his mocha latte, the small coffee shop they were in buzzing lowly with business. As Sherri sent Nathan a withering glare Dante took the time to look at the forum more closely. He grimaced when he saw that the competition was two days away.

"Sherri I can't do this, it's too late. I don't have enough time to put an act together or even get a dress."

Sherri waved a petite hand dismissively as she turned her attention back to her best friend." I got that all handled, all you need to worry about is being pretty."

Dante rolled his bright green eyes and ignored his best friend as she gushed over her ideas for his costume. Unlike the beloved stereotype of the average gay man; Dante didn't worship RuPaul as he personal lord and savior. Nor were "Sissy That Walk" and "It's Raining Men" his hymns that he started and ended his day with. No, Dante was a wallflower who preferred to stay hidden in the overgrowth of sun starved people. The one time he ever left his wall was in high school.

Dante had dared to venture into the room for the LGBTQ/STRAIGHT Alliance back in his freshman year. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had hated it at first. To him it was terrible, the room itself was a dimly lit poor excuse for a english class that had been abandoned and the only other people there were Sherri and Nathan. Nathan Liu being the straight part of the alliance and Sherri Patterson, who was still known as Sheldon at the time, was the LGBTQ half. Sheldon was a loud, in-your-face, flamboyant, gay, black Jewish boy. Everyone at their high school thought he was the gayest little thing to walk the halls of their high school, earth even if they really spoke their minds. At first Dante held Sheldon at arm's length not fully trusting the young man he had just met. But that changed when Sheldon confessed to Dante that he was indeed a she and he was soon starting his estrogen shots after Dante found him bleeding from a busted lip in the classroom they called their own.

Ever since then the two had been inseparable. Soon after Dante was able to call Nathan a friend as well and not soon after he made the change from he to she Nathan asked Sherri out. Sheldon became Sherri, a model like girl with barely budding breasts and long braided hair that she kept coiled atop her head like a Nile princess. Well that's at least what Sherri thought she looked like. Dante himself was a slim lithe young man with warm brown skin and wavy hazelnut locks that were kept swept back. A small beauty mark on his left cheek always brought attention when he smiled, showing off twin dimples on either cheek. Sherri loved to call it his cutie mark, reasoning that because Dante was so serious he had to have a little bit of cute.

The Sinner watched in barely masked disgust as that thing climbed into the lamp of the tall Asian heathen. It was an insult to watch that display of spurious love and The Sinner couldn't wait to shine the truth of the Lord upon them. The hand of the Lord hated the way the laugh from the fag made his stomach flip, he long ago believed that his righteous father had beaten those unholy desires out of his weak body and now here was this temptation to stir them awake. The Sinner wanted to scrub himself clean of the filth of the world, to cleanse his soul and of those around him. A smile nearly broke the harsh line of his mouth when he heard about the drag show. Prefect, was the single thought The Sinner had before he threw away his trash and walked out the small cafe causally.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing except my own characters and plot!

Please review also please send me any Voldy/Harry slash fanfics you guys love. I love to hear what you guys like to read and I'm always looking for new fanfiction.

* * *

A smile nearly broke the harsh line of his mouth when he heard about the drag show. Prefect, was the single thought The Sinner had before he threw away his trash and walked out the small cafe causally. For too long he had let those freaks have their fun the way they acted as if they belonged in this world was sickening and he was ready to be healthy again just as his Almighty God had promised. He had done this five times already, cleansed those heathens of their filth and freed them of their sins. He knew God was so pleased when he did so, he could feel his true father's smile and the gentle kiss of his angels as they encouraged him. The way his blood sang in his veins as they cried out for God, who being all merciful and kind gave them the sweet release of death. The gift of joining his lord- the most amazing thing he could give those bugs- the chance to be in the glow of the love that encircled the whole world. Soon God shall bless them just as he has blessed so many others.

Dante grumbled under his breath as Sherri continued to try and persuade him to change his mind. "Come on Dante, I already signed you up for it anyway."

"You did what now?"

"Well I thought you would say no and I knew this would be great for you, you only hang out with Nathan and I. Even still you barely do that as it is." Sherri reasoned as she wrapped an long elegant arm around her boyfriend's neck. Dante opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as Sherri added. "You need to meet new people, what would happen if I had to move?"

"Well I would.." Dante paused for a second as he started to defend himself. What would happen if Sherri moved? Nathan would probably hang out with his other friends, he knew they might hang out here and there but not like now. He would be alone except for the couple of regulars who came to his bookstore. He had taken over his small shop a couple of years ago after his aunt who owned left it to him in her will since she had no children and saw no need to ever. Sherri's face softened and sent him a small smile. "You know I would never move, my ma would have a heart attack and I would miss my dad's cooking too much. But still, you need more people in your life."

Dante sighed and ran a hand over his face, pushing up his glasses to show of his widows peak. "You're right, you're right."

He didn't like the idea of it but he knew she was right. Even though the very thought of it made him recoil and gag but she was right. He had to meet new people and gain new friends even if he rather stick pens in his eyes. He had been a lone wolf for the most part; his older brothers José and Michael had been the social butterflies. José had been in the band and Michael was the captain of the debate team. Both with at least twenty friends and adored by all the girls who were in their social circle. José was the sweet semi-giant, who stood above most at 5'11" and was nowhere near Michael's 6'2" stature that made friends by joking with people about his disability. He had been born without his right root fully formed. The fact he was in band was interesting, he knew he couldn't do marching to some extent but not the way he wanted. He often gone to Dante for help, they had been each other's emotional net. That net was ripped to shreds when he died in a car crash because Dante couldn't pick him up from practice and he got a ride with his friend who fancied themselves to be Speed Racer. Dante had been crushed beyond belief and Sherri was his rock, comforting him when his other older brother pushed him a side- blaming him for the death of their brother.

Dante was depressed for so long and it just worse when he came out of the closet and his only living brother called him a freak.

He couldn't handle it and nearly killed himself, Dante had taken ten sleeping pills and the only reason he was still alive was the fact Sherri came to make him eat and found him on his couch barely breathing. When he woke up in the hospital he sobbed and held himself wishing that he hadn't been found. Michael visited once and glared at him the whole time, they had stared at each other for a full five minutes before Michael muttered, "You should've died."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but my own characters and the story line. Trust me if I owned a small percent of this show I wouldn't be saying this. Please review! This story isn't beta-ed yet. Message me if you like to be my beta but until then please ignore my minor mistakes. Also please send any good slash fanfics my way! I'm always looking for a good fanfic!

Love-TheCuteOverlord

* * *

Dante stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans the memory still haunted him and it had taken him forever to even get to a level of normal. He sighed before he eyed his best friend as he waited for her to enlighten him on his drag name that she wrote down for him. Sherri's grin stretched and her plump lips suddenly looked thin, giving her a Cheshire cat quality- something both her boyfriend and best friend found creepy. "I have named you my dear, Persephone Nova."

Dante couldn't help but giggle even though he would never admit it; Sherri had taken the name of a Greek goddess and the word for a star system and turned it into a drag name. He knew other queens often did interesting and weird names-sometimes it's only one word. It could range from sexual to mundane, Hell even to the downright freaky. But this name Dante could work with, it was both classical and interesting. Nathan just chuckled as he stood up after looking at the time on his phone and gently pushing his girlfriend off his lap. He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Sherri's forehead before ruffling Dante's hair much to the shorter male's annoyance. "I'll see you two later, I gotta get to the bar to help set up before the first shift starts."

Nathan worked as a bouncer for the biggest club in their sleepy little town; he got a job there part time to pay for half of the bills for his and Sherri's small apartment that they shared. Dante also knew that Nathan was saving up for a special something that would make Sherri's next year or so amazing. He was saving up for a ring to propose with, Dante had offered to help him but being the man that his Nathan refused the help. Dante was excited for his best friend and couldn't wait for Nathan to pop the question; he wanted to throw them a party afterwards since they have been his friends since high school. He knew Sherri would say yes, she had been dropping hints for the past two years after she got her bottom half "fixed" as she would say. Being the sweetheart that he was Nathan had asked him what he thought of it and Dante was quick to assure him that his support was all Nathan's without a second thought. Sherri blew air in his ear and Dante jumped in surprise at the weird sensation. "What the hell?"

"Sorry but I had to, besides I need to tell you about something."

"If you're talking about the killings that happened over in Louisiana I know." Dante said with a bitter tone. He couldn't believe some asshole had killed seven drag queens, all of the killings following the seven deadly sins and each death was just as brutal as the last. The first victim had been found naked; his penis cut off and shoved inside his own rectum with his chest cut up like a turkey on Thanksgiving. His ribs visible and his intestines were slung across his hips like a skirt, and the blood had stained the victim's skin a deep red. The wig he wore for his drag had been stitched to his head before he died and his fake nails were in his eyeballs. Across his back strips of flesh and been stripped away as if he had been flogged without mercy, the torn and ruined skin had laid around his body with blood splattered on the walls. The reports said you could see the flesh around his wrists tearing from him trying to escape his torture along with tear stains that cleared a path through his makeup. Above him written in his own blood was Romans 1:27, as was the way with each other death. After that the deaths just kept adding up until they reached their peak at number seven. He couldn't believe that some people were that sick in the head to do that sort of thing to another person, no matter their gender or sexuality. It made him sick to the stomach and in some twisted way he was happy, happy that the killer was all the way another state. Far from him and his friends, the idea of the killer being in their small Texas town made sent a shiver down his spine.

The Sinner gazed fondly at the pictures from his past cleansings, each just as beautiful and worthy as the last after he was done with them. He remembered the way they parade their sins as if they were a badge of honor to flaunt to all to see with some devilish sense of pride. He growled to himself when his body reacted to his memory, their sinfully bodies had called to him, taunting and begging for him to make them pure. For him to partake in his own desires of the flesh, he groaned as he felt his manhood strain against his jeans and quickly placed the pictures away. In their special place in his Bible before going to discipline himself for his lord and savior, he picked up the blood stained flog before kneeling before his alter. The son of God gazed at him from his place on his cross, the mournful eyes of his lord made a pit form in his heart. He couldn't allow his own selfish needs get in the way of the mission his Father had given him. No, he would ignore his sinful body and obey his one and only God. He bowed his head in respect before slipping his shirt over his head, exposing a scared back. Chunks of missing flesh left dents in the muscular back and the discolored scars turned his back into a patch work of pain. The first lashing elicited a moan of painful pleasure, blood started to leak from his wounds as he kept going. He could feel the tight coil in his stomach wind up before he released into his jeans, the moan that escaped his lips made his body quiver as he slumped over begging for his lord's forgiveness at his weakness. He stood up on shaky legs and with a confident grin on his face he strolled over to his bathroom; he quickly stripped ignoring the sticky liquid that covered most of his crouch. He turned on the water, allowing it to be as cold as possible before he stood under the strong stream of icy water. The scared man gritted his teeth as his wounds stung in protest and his hair stood on their ends as the water shocked his system. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile of his shower, at his feet the pink tinted water swirled under the drain. He gazed down at his body as the rose colored water slid down his body. As he saw his own manhood he sneered, if only his body didn't fight against the law of his lord. The sin of his flesh forced him into shame and hatred for himself for not being able to change. "Our Lord who art in Heaven hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come on earth as in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass…"

The sound of his voice was overpowered by the steady stream of the water that rushed past his ears and he sighed in complete peace as he felt his Lord's love all around him. Soon his God's law would be enforced to its full extent.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but my own characters and the story line. Trust me if I owned a small percent of this show I wouldn't be saying this. Please review! This story isn't beta-ed yet. Message me if you like to be my beta but until then please ignore my minor mistakes. Also please send any good slash fanfics my way! I'm always looking for a good fanfic!

Love-TheCuteOverlord

* * *

The soft rumble of the engine soothed the nerves of agent Derek Morgan as he allowed himself these few moments of peace in the air. Soon they would land in the small town of Salt Rock, Louisiana and they would have to hit the ground running. The number of deaths hung heavily in his head and he it made him sick. Thirty-five deaths so far, five different drag shows had seven performers killed and each of them could make a grown man weak in the knees. Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head. He glanced over at Reid across from him, the kid was playing a game of chess against himself. His eyebrows furrowed and his thin fingers pressed against his chin.

At this moment Morgan couldn't help but think at how young his teammate was. Already the young genius had seen the horrors of the world, the filth of the human spirit, and the nearly fell victim to the reaper. This job was a burden, a cross each of their team had taken up and Morgan felt deep in his heart he wished Dr. Spencer Reid hadn't. He was the same age as most of the victims and with his slim frame he would be easy, even though he knew Spencer would fight tooth and nail it still didn't help his thoughts. Morgan didn't like how that thought settled in his mind, he didn't want his pseudo brother to get hurt. The one person who knew his secret, he was an alpha male for sure and always thought his protective nature for smaller males had been for a brotherly relationship. That was till he met a sweet little spinner named Adam, blued eyed and smirking, he caught Morgan's attention after a breakup.

After a week of fooling around Morgan had to look in the mirror and say the unpleasant truth. He was bisexual, he knew that the LGBTQ community was welcoming but he didn't know about everyone else in the world. More importantly he didn't know about his team. Reid had been the one to see how Morgan had folded into himself. He comforted the bigger male and their bond had taken a deeper level from teammates to brothers. Derek through his own process had come to terms with his realization and was comfortable in his own skin now.

Dante glared in the mirror, he was covered in makeup and a large curly wig was placed on his head. His red painted lips and shimmery cheekbones screamed "Beautiful!" or so Sherri said. She fawned over him and he got no ounce of sympathy from the other male in the room. Nathan sent him small smiles but Dante could see how he enjoyed the pain or annoyance the small male was in. Evil the both of them, Dante thought as he allowed for eyelashes the length of his hand be glued to his eyelid. It weighted down his lid and he shuddered when it brushed against his cheek.

He knew if he ran a finger over his cheek three inches of makeup would come off before he could see his skin. He grimaced as a chesnut curl of hair fell into his line of vision. Dante quickly moved the hair before it stuck to his mile long eyelashes. He had already gone through the horrible process of tucking. He knew he was a decent length but this was the one time once in a blue moon that he wished his penis was smaller. Not even a lot smaller, maybe even just an inch. In his opinion duct tape was places it had no business being. Never before had the feeling of penis between his buttocks been so uncomfortable since he lost his virginity back when he was a sophomore in college.

His dress mocked him from its coveted place on the wall, a skimpy pale lavender number that left little the imagination. With a dramatic neckline that plunged almost all the way to his navel he felt naked, it was held to his body with laces in the back that made him looked more like a present then a dress. A very dirty present at that too. It stopped three inches above his knee cap and showed off his tan legs. His now bare legs that had been covered in the STDS known as glitter. Each time he moved his legs sparkled and Dante didn't know how to feel about it. Dante was at least happy they had opted for him to go barefoot. Sherri wanted him to look like he had just came from a hot party and had an amazing sex with a tall dashing man. Dante just thought Sherri needed to find a new dirty romantic novel with the way she basically drooled at the idea.

"Fuck me…" Dante muttered under his breath and Sherri giggled. She patted his arm before walking behind him to look at his reflection over his shoulder.

" I don't have the parts for that love and I'm not sharing Nathan." She said as she made the wig atop his head look like unruly and untamed. Like he had just woken up from a night of wild sex and didn't care. "Besides we can find you a man no problem, with a cute ass like yours it won't be hard."

"Well I don't know babe, Dante does look pretty hot." Nathan said as he gave the pair a sexy lip curl. He ran a hand through his short dark hair before winking at Dante and biting his bottom lip. "What do you say Dante? Wanna help me explore?"

Dante didn't know what came over him but he giggled and blew Nathan a kiss. "Sure baby."

"Oooo! At least let me video tape!"

Dante turned to Sherri and looked up at her through his lashes. "Sorry love but I don't share."


End file.
